1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device that may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Terminals maybe classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal market may attempt to develop mobile terminals of various types to meet diversity of consumer's needs. The types of the developed mobile terminals may be focused on a configuration that can emphasize portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal types for high portability can include a type wearable on a user's body, such as a watch type, a glasses type, a necklace type and the like. These types of mobile terminals exist in case of having difficulty in applying the input/output means in the same manner. For example, since these mobile terminals have a display size relatively smaller than that of a mobile terminal of an existing type, it may be necessary to consider a different kind of an output means. In case of a method for recognizing a user's voice command and then utilizing a result of the recognition as an input means, as a user's voice command becomes longer, it may be highly probable that a recognition rate gets lower. Moreover, since this voice command may reveal a user's intention, it may require for improvement. Thus, there may be a demand for a new method for a user input means for inputting a user's voice command more accurately without easily revealing a user's intention. It may be desirable to research and develop a new type of an input/output method applicable to a mobile terminal as well as a voice command technique and/or structure.